Crimson NathLeka
by Rikobi
Summary: Nathanael x Juleka : Juleka is a transfer student to College Francoise Dupont, and she falls hard for the artistic boy. His heart, however belongs to Marinette, but when she stands him up for Adrien instead, will Juleka tell him how she really feels?
**HI I LIKE THIS SHIP AND WILL GO DOWN WITH IT THANK YOU 3 Seriously Juleka and Nathanael are perfect. *squee***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey! Nathan!" Rose waved her ginger haired friend over from the other side of the class. He picked up his books and went over to her, his long left bangs concealing his left eye and severely screwing up his vision. He almost walked into the Holy of Holies, Chloe Bougeois.

"Hey Rose."

"DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?" She excitedly jumped about.

Nathanael blinked. Indicating he had no idea what the girly blonde was talking about.

"WE'RE GETTING A NEW STUDENT!"

"ROSE CALM THE HELL DOWN."

Rose took a moment and breathed deeply. "Today, the new girl starts in our class. "

"What new girl?"

"She's a transfer student. Apparently her parents moved from across Paris and sent her here. "

Nathanael nodded. New girl? Maybe she'd be a friend.

The bell rang, alerting the students of their classes beginning. Nathanael and Rose headed into their room, and swiftly made their way to the back of the class at their regular seats. Nathanael cast a look at Marinette, his all-time crush, before setting his books onto the desk.

After role was called, Miss Bustier made an announcement. "Now class, I'm sure you are all aware of our new student arriving today, she's a little nervous, and she comes to us from Kadic Academy. You can come in now, Miss."

The door opened, and a girl stepped in, holding her arm. She had long black hair, with the tips dyed a bright purple, and her left eye was hidden. The other eye was a blood red, and her makeup was dark. She wore nothing but black, and her black jeans were ripped, with a few metal chains hanging off the hips. She also wore a black beanie with a hand holding a red grenade in the shape of a heart. Nathanael smiled as he recognized Green Day's logo on the girl's beanie.

"M-My name is Juleka."

Chloe snorted. "Where are you from? The dark ages! EMO FREAK!"

A couple of students laughed and Juleka's eyes cast themselves to the floor as she trailed her dark grey bag up the steps to the back of the classroom. Rose got up out of her seat, brushing her mid length blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Hi Juleka, I'm Rose. You can sit with me if you like!"

Juleka smiled softly and took a seat beside the blonde. Her eyes darting around the room and at the strange students. Her gaze fell on Nathanael, who was engrossed in his newest sketch. Rose saw the girl's eyes fall on him and giggled.

"You like him?"

"What? I don't even know him!"

"That's Nathanael. He's the artistic one of the class. And he is head over heels for Marinette."

"Who's Marinette?"

Rose pointed to a girl near the front with navy hair in a bun. "Her."

"Oh. I see."

-x-

A few weeks later, it was the day before the school photos were meant to be taken. Juleka sat at her desk, looking out the window at the sunny Thursday afternoon. Everyone else was gathered near the front of the class, and were discussing what to wear and how to look for the photo day.

Nathanael looked back at Juleka. He left the cluster and went over to the girl.

"Juleka?"

Her crimson eyes fell on him. "Hey."

"Whats wrong? Arent you going to join in?"

Juleka shook her head. "I don't really care for photo days. I'm never noticeable."

"Even in Kadic?"

"Kadic? I had a small group of friends there. Yumi and I only ever wore black. I fitted in there. But here..." Juleka trialed off as memories of her friends from Kadic came back to her. Nathanael saw tears welling in the girls eyes.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Juleka looked at the beaming boy beside her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm not actually ginger."

Her eyes widened just a fraction. "You're not?"

"Nope! I got it dyed a few months back. Tried to make myself stand out a little more. I guess it kinda clashes with all the purple I wear, but meh. I like it. "

Marinette called Nathanael over, and he got up.

"I gotta get going, I'll see you later."

He hurried off after the navy haired girl, leaving Juleka sitting there, staring at him. Her heart was beating faster than usual. She didn't know why, but she could feel a soft pang in her chest, like her heart was being tugged on.


End file.
